


A Mother Knows

by clintbartonswife



Series: Christmas drabbles/fics 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hot Chocolate, Love Confessions, M/M, MIT Era, Mutual Pining, Tony is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintbartonswife/pseuds/clintbartonswife
Summary: Late night realisations at MIT and an observant mother can lead to great thingsTony never said he was smart.Genius? Yes. Give him a pile of metal and wiring and he could make anything.But smart? No. When faced with emotions to this extent it was fair to say that Tony was the epitome of stupid.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Christmas drabbles/fics 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	A Mother Knows

Tony never said he was smart.  
Genius? Yes. Give him a pile of metal and wiring and he could make anything.  
But smart? No. When faced with emotions to this extent it was fair to say that Tony was the epitome of stupid. 

“Tones? Tony? Hey!”  
He snapped back into focus as a hand clapped in front of him, instantly forcing a fake smile on to his face.  
“You back with me?”  
“Yeah, Sorry honeybear, what were you saying?”  
Rhodey looked at him wearily, relaxing back in his seat, eyes never leaving Tony.  
Tony almost scoffed at that, relaxed. That was the opposite of how he felt right now. Of course his realisation would come to him during their movie night, not somewhere away from Rhodey where he could freak out properly without getting called out on it. 

“I was asking you if you’re still coming home next week? Ma wants to be sure so she can get out the extra bed”  
The floaty feeling returned to Tony as he listened to Rhodey repeat the word that prompted the epiphany in the first place: home.  
He wondered when it had become that for him.  
“Of course” Tony answered, a shy smile spreading across his face despite himself, “I’m just glad she still wants me over this year”  
Rhodey scoffed like that was the dumbest thing he had ever heard, slouching even further back into the sofa.  
“Please - she likes you better than me, I swear. Y’know last time she called me she asked about you? Not about how I was doing, just straight into ‘how’s Tony’. I think she’d have you move in if she could”  
Tony’s smile grew, the teenager biting his lip as he tried to tamper down his glee, receiving a light swat from his friend.  
“Oh stop, I know you love it”

The minute Tony walked into the Rhodes’ house he could tell that Roberta knew. A raised eyebrow and small smirk was enough to make Tony sweat, begging her silently with her eyes to not say anything. A small nod and an unspoken promise to talk about it later, the woman had gathered the two boys into her arms in a warm hug, fussing over them as they hauled their bags into the hallway.  
As Rhodey went to greet his sisters, Tony followed Roberta to the kitchen, head hung slightly as he prepared himself for her words.  
“Does he know?”  
Tony just shook his head, avoiding her eyes as he stared at the kitchen counter, fiddling with his fingers nervously.  
“I don't think I knew until last week” he replied honestly, “I’m sorry ma’am. I won’t act on it”  
The older woman scoffed, pausing her actions as she looked at Tony, “You two are the dumbest boys I’ve ever had the pleasure to know”  
“What?”  
“If you cant tell that my boy’s been head over heels for you since he first met you then you’re just as blind as him”  
Tony blinked hard, staring at the woman in front of him as if she had gone mad.  
“Did he tell you this?”  
She simply shook her head with a sly smile, returning to making the drinks.  
“A mother knows”  
She paused to let the new information sink in, before letting out a small chuckle at Tony’s expression - terrified but with a smidge of hope - before answering the question that shone in his eyes.  
“He looks at you like you hung the stars. I saw that in you today - that’s how I know”  
Tony could feel the blush rush along his neck, earning another hearty laugh from Roberta as she handed him two mugs of hot chocolate.  
“Now, go talk to my son. Lord knows one of you needs to make a move one of these days”  
The blush reached his ears as he squeaked out a thank you, leaving the kitchen and calling Rhodey’s name as he went, nudging the door to the balcony open with his hip. 

The quiet creak of the door alerted Tony to his presence, Rhodey sitting down next to him with a peaceful smile.  
“It’s good to be back, isn’t it?” He smiled, taking his mug from Tony’s hands.  
“Sure is - your ma’s the same as ever”  
Rhodey let out a small groan, though his smile ruined the annoyed effect he was trying to push, and turned to face Tony.  
“What did she say?”  
Nibbling on his lower lip, the teenager took a shaky breath before making resolute eye contact with his best friend.  
“She said that we’re both blind”  
Rhodey shifted slightly, and Tony could see that he was turning the words over in his head, trying to understand why it had caused such a reaction in his friend. A slight hitch of his breath was all Tony needed to hear to know he had got it, watching as his eyes widened slightly.  
“She - What?”  
Tony took a sip from his drink, the hot liquid centring him as he prepared himself to confess his feelings, praying to any god that might exist that Roberta was right.  
“I’m gay” Tony blurted out, eyes firmly set on the floor “well, bi maybe. I don’t know for sure - yet anyway. All I know is that the last few weeks I’ve realised how much you mean to me ... and that confirmed things I’ve thought for a while now”  
Tony fidgeted as shocked silence descended over the pair, still refusing to look up. He jumped as work-calloused fingers lifted his chin up, trembling slightly with the intimacy of the gesture. The new territory was frightening, yet filled both of them with adrenaline as their eyes met.  
“That was probably the most heartfelt thing you’ve ever said to me” Rhodey smirked, his amusement clearly written over his face.  
Tony scoffed, moving his chin away from the warm fingers, “I’m being truthful asshole”  
Rhodey’s smile softened, placing his mug down on the floor before shuffling closer to Tony until their knees were touching. The younger man’s blush came back with a vengance as his gaze became glued to Rhodey’s lips, fingers itching to reach out and connect their lips together.  
“I know, I’m sorry. I just can’t believe this conversation is actually happening” Rhodey laughed, “believe it or not I’ve been hung up on you for a while now”  
It was Tony’s turn to smirk now, “your ma might’ve said something about that too”  
Tony laughed as the other man cursed under his breath, running a hand over his face.  
“And here I was trying to be coy”  
“You’re nowhere near coy, platypus”  
Rhodey raised his eyebrow, leaning closer to Tony so that his breath fanned over his cheek as he spoke, “Sure about that?”  
In a burst of confidence, Tony turned his head to the side, connecting their lips in an chaste kiss. After a few seconds he leaned back, eyes searching frantically for any sign of animosity from his friend.  
“You didn't let me speak” Rhodey breathed, hand moving to cup Tony’s face, “the feeling’s mutual”  
He pulled him back in, their lips touching with a sense of familiarity that only kissing each other could bring, the warmth of the hot chocolate playing on their tongues. Tony only pulled away when he started to feel dizzy, arms reaching out to hold the other man’s shoulders to steady himself.  
“Wow” he breathed, staring into Rhodey’s eyes, finally seeing the adoration shining through.  
“Wow indeed”  
Rhodey chuckled, not moving his hand from the younger man’s cheek, stroking the soft skin with his thumb. The moment was theirs - and it was perfect.


End file.
